Ra's new wife!
by katmar1994
Summary: Ra is lonely and wants someone by his side what if he found the girl of his dreams? What if that girl happens to Cleo's older Sister? Meet Maya, Cleo's 16 year old sister who has a love of Egyptian myth's, will Ra be able to win her heart? Find out now! I don't own Tutenstein only my oc
1. Ra's in love!

Ra pov: I am lonely I wish to have someone by my side always, I wish to have a wife one who loves me for me and not because of who I am or what I am like the countless of mortal girls who threw themselves at me just because I am a god.

"But, will I ever find that one perfect girl?" I thought as I looked at the mortals who are couples. "I wish for a wife." I said with a sigh, then I checked on the boy Pharaoh Tut Ankh En Set Amun and saw the he was in trouble again.

"I'd better help him. Just what did he do now?" I said, then I went to the boy pharaoh's location where I saw Set. "Set! Release the children, now!" I said, when Set did not do as I commanded I fought him then sent him back to where he belongs.

"Oh, thank you mighty Ra!" Tut said as he bowed, I looked at him and his friend Cleo. "You are welcome, but what did you this time?" I asked, Cleo explained that Set tired to steal the scepter of was and they tried to get it back so they could stop him.

"I see, well just be more careful next time." I said, I was about leave when something caught my eye. "What is this?" I asked, I picked up the photo and saw Cleo with an older girl. "Who is this girl?" I asked looking at Cleo.

"That's Maya, my older sister. She's coming back home today." Cleo said with a smile, I looked at Maya closely. "She's beautiful, maybe she's the one!" I thought, I handed the photo back to Cleo then asked where she's been so Cleo told me that Maya has been studying in Egypt.

"I didn't know you have a sister, Cleo." Tut said as he looked at his friend. "Sorry, but sis hate's it when I talk about her to someone she's never met." Cleo said as she rolled her eyes, Tut pointed it out that she told me about her sister.

"That's because, Ra happens to be Maya's favorite God. She's got major respect for the others but he's her fav." Cleo said, that surprised me because no one has ever made me a favorite before soon Tut and his friend left so I went to talk to Sekhmet and Isis.

"Hello, Ra. What can we do for you?" Sekhmet asked, so I told them about how I wanted a wife and how I think I've found the one. "And just who is this girl?" Isis asked me. "Her name is Maya and she is the elder sister of Cleo." I said.

"I see, we will have to test her." Sekhmet said, I asked why she'll need to be tested. "We'll have to see if her love for you is real and to do that you must meet her first then get to know her." Isis said, I nodded my head in agreement.

"I wonder though, how will Cleo take this?" Sekhmet said, she's right for all I know Cleo might be protective of her elder sister. "I guess we'll just have to see." I said.

Third person pov: Cleo made it home just in time, since her mother's car was already pulling up. "Hey, Mom! Where's Maya?" Cleo asked, while looking around she didn't see her sister sneaking up behind her until.

"Gotcha, Cleo!" Maya said as she hugged her sister, Cleo turned around and saw her sister. "Maya!" Cleo said as she hugged her sister.

Maya has the same skin tone as Cleo with long brown curly/wavy hair that's tied up in a ponytail, her outfit is a light purple tank top boarded with white and decorated with a blue spiral design, a medium green miniskirt and hiking boots that are the same color she also has cerulean blue eyes.

"Oh, man! It's so good to see you again!" Maya said to Cleo, the sisters began to tell each other everything only Cleo left out Tut and the fact that Luxor can talk now and anything that has to do with magic.

Maya told Cleo how she got go into a temple and that she got to study hieroglyphs along with having some traditional Egyptian food. "That sounds so cool!" Cleo said, she was helping Maya unpack her stuff when that was done they went to the park Cleo and Maya brought their guitars with.

"Ready Cleo?" Maya asked Cleo. "Ready Maya! Let's rock this place!" Cleo said. [Play heart of stone from Winx Club]

[ **Maya** ]

 _I've tried to understand you_

 _But you're still a mystery_

 _Sometimes I feel you close_

 _Sometimes we're miles away_

 _I wish I knew the secret_

 _To reach your heart 'cause lately_

 _You got me feeling so alone_

 _One day you take me up_

 _And the next day you bring me down_

 _Stop playing with my feelings_

 _I'm about to lose my mind_

 _Just put your arms around me_

 _Why can't you say you love me?_

 _And I can't take this anymore_

[ **Maya and Cleo** ]

 _I've had enough of rainy days_

 _Don't say you're sorry, it's too late_

 _My life has just begun_

 _I'll be okay_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_

 _Who can love a heart of stone?_

 _It's me, myself and I, I'll be just fine_

 _This is my chance to shine, so say good-bye_

[ **Cleo** ]

 _You take my life for granted_

 _I've been waiting for too long_

 _For you to say those three words_

 _Baby open up your heart_

 _You'd see what I've been missing_

 _Give me a reason to stay_

 _Or I will have to let you go_

[ **Cleo and Maya** ]

 _I've had enough of rainy days_

 _Don't say you're sorry, it's too late_

 _My life has just begun_

 _I'll be okay_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_

 _Who can love a heart of stone?_

 _It's me, myself and I, I'll be just fine_

 _This is my chance to shine, so say good-bye_

 _I've had enough of rainy days_

 _Don't say you're sorry, it's too late_

 _My life has just begun_

 _I'll be okay_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_

 _Who can love a heart of stone?_

 _It's me, myself and I, I'll be just fine_

 _This my chance to shine, so say good-bye!_

Cleo pov: When Maya and I were done singing we saw that a crowed had formed around us and they started to cheer. "Thank you, everybody!" Maya and I said, we put our guitars back into their cases then we went to the museum so I could show Maya the Tut Ankh En Set Amun exhibit.

"Omg! This is so awesome!" Maya said, she looked at everything in awe. "I know and I was like that too." I said while smiling at Maya, she's a total Egyptian geek just like me while we were looking at the mirror of Isis we hadn't known that Set was watching us.

In the underworld : "The elder mortal girl looks pleasing. Hmm, perhaps I shall make her my bride." Set said, he sent his two lackeys to get Maya and bring her to him.

Back with Cleo and Maya: The sisters were admiring some of the scrolls when a portal opened up behind them and the two lackeys came out, Maya was the first to see them when she turned around and. "Ahhhhh!" Maya screamed.

"What?" Cleo asked, then she turned around and saw the two demons then said. "Oh, that's what's wrong. Run!" So the girls ran and the demons chased them. "Split up!" Maya ordered, so that's just what they did but the demons went after Maya.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Cleo asked, she then heard her sister scream. "Maya!" Cleo yelled, she went back to where they had been and saw that the demons were taking Maya to the underworld.

"Maya! No!" Cleo yelled, she tried to save Maya but the portal closed. "Cleo? What is with all the screaming?" Tut asked, as he and Luxor entered the room. "Cleo? What's wrong?" Luxor asked.

"Two demons came and kidnapped Maya!" Cleo said, Tut and Luxor were shocked. "Why would they take Maya?" Tut asked, Cleo didn't know but they had to get Maya back so they all went to the underworld.

"Don't worry Maya, we're coming!" Cleo thought.

Maya pov: I can't believe this first I just got home and wanted to spend time with my little sister second we we're having fun at the park and the museum and now I find out that I'm gonna be forced to be the bride of Set, this is bad.

"I have to get away, but how?" I thought, but it was too late I could hear the music start and I was being led down the aisle to where Set was once I was standing right beside him, Set grabbed my arm.

"I'm so glad we'll be married soon." Set said to me, I said nothing because I didn't want to risk angering him. "She will not be yours, Set!" A masculine voice said. "What?!" Set said.

Set and I turned to see Ra the sun god standing right behind us. "I can't believe it! It's Ra, my favorite god!" I thought with a smile, Set had let go of me so he could attack Ra. "Whoa." I said.

"Maya! Over here!" Cleo said, I ran to her and saw Luxor and a mummy? "Um, care to explain?" I asked, so Cleo told me everything she had left out of her story and I told her I understand why she didn't tell me.

"Let's go." Ra said, couldn't help but stare at him all the way back to his home. "Are you alright, Maya?" Ra asked me, I snapped out of my trance and bowed to him to show my respect he chuckled.

"There is no need to bow, Maya." Ra said, so I stood up. "Thank you, for saving me." I said with sincerity in my voice, Ra nodded so we hung out with him soon it was time to go home.

Before we left Ra took hold of my hand and said. "I hope we will meet again soon." I smiled and said. "As do I, mighty Ra." After that Cleo and I went home and got ready for bed.

"So, what was that about? Hmm" Cleo asked me, I looked at her and asked. "What was what about?" Cleo rolled her eyes and said. "What you said to Ra?" I then figured out what she meant.

"I'm just hoping to see Ra again." I said, Cleo was about to say something but I quickly cut her off. "Because, I had fun hanging out with him. That's all." I knew sis didn't believe me.

"Yeah, right. Well goodnight." Cleo said, I said the same thing then fell asleep but my last thought was. "What was that feeling I had when Ra touched my hand?" I guess I'll find out in time.

Ra pov: I watched Maya as she slept. "Please, let her be the one for me." I thought, I only hope I can protect the girl that I love from anyone who'd want to harm her and let us see what happens next.


	2. Maya meets Sekhmet and Isis!

Tutenstein pov: Today is a normal day and by that I mean no monsters have shown up so I'm taking this chance to hang out with Luxor, Cleo and Maya. Maya and I are playing my favorite game which is called 'Senet' and this is one time where I might actually lose.

"I must say, Maya. You are a worthy opponent." I said to Maya with an impressed tone. "Thanks Tut, but I'm not that good." Maya said to me, and yet she won the game but Maya and I don't know how that happened.

"I thought you said you've never played Senet before." I said to Maya. "I haven't, but I'm still not sure how I won." Maya said with a confused tone.

While we tried to figure out how Maya won the game none of us saw that 'the scepter of was' glowing along the with the statues of Sekhmet and Isis.

"Hello, everyone." Isis said to us getting our attention. "Isis, Sekhmet! Why are you here? I know I didn't summon you, I'm not in trouble am I?" I asked, I sure hope I'm not in trouble for something or who knows how I'll be punished.

"No, Tut. You are not in trouble, we've come to meet Maya." Sekhmet said to me, then looked at Maya who in turn bowed to the two goddess. "It's an honor to meet you both." Maya said with respect.

Both goddess giggled. "I like her already." Sekhmet said to Isis. "As do I. There's no need to bow, Maya." Isis said to Maya. I asked both goddess why they wanted to meet Maya and Isis said it was they can have a sleepover with Maya and Cleo.

"That's sounds like fun. Thank you, so much." Maya and Cleo said at the same time. After a bit more talking Luxor agreed to stay with me at the museum while the girls went to pack their stuff then Maya and Cleo came back Isis opened a portal and the four girls left.

"So, what now sire?" Luxor asked me. "I think we should watch a movie. Maya got me this mini magic box to watch movies on." I said with a smile, Maya really is kind and considerate she will make Ra very happy when they wed.

Third person pov: When Isis, Sekhmet, Cleo and Maya got to Isis's home the sisters looked at everything in awe, the goddess were very amused by this. "Alright you two." Sekhmet said to Cleo and Maya, they gave the goddess their attention.

"Let's get this party stated!" Isis said, the girl's started the slumber party with a dance party where Isis and Sekhmet showed Cleo and Maya the dances they knew, this included hip-hop and old school needless to say Maya and Cleo were very impressed with the goddess's moves.

After the dance party Isis kept asking Maya why Ra is her favorite of the Egyptian Gods and Maya was more then happy to tell her why.

"He's my favorite because I like him for him. I mean he's cool, sweet, strong and is a total ninth degree babe." Maya said with a dreamy look, she realized what she just said. "Did I just say that out loud?" Maya asked.

Cleo, Isis and Sekhmet nodded and giggled, that cause Maya to blush then she threw a pillow at Cleo so a pillow fight started between the girls and goddess they were all having fun but soon fell asleep.

That night Maya woke up because she wanted some water, so she got up and went to her backpack to get the water bottle she put in there, before Maya could go back to be she started to hear music so she followed it.

The more she followed the more louder the music became. "Sounds like the drums you'd hear in Africa." Maya mused, she went to the front of a door where she heard the music coming from and then heard Ra's voice.

"Could she? Would she? Will she?" Ra asked himself, Maya poked her head into the room and giggle. "Hmm, I've got to think about this." Ra said, he started to sing.

[ **Ra** ]

 _Should I play the fool?_

 _Shakespearean no less_

 _And try to make her laugh_

 _Like a happy guest?_

 _I'm not much on looks,_

 _But inside what man._

 _She is such a princess_

 _Could I ever have her hand?_

 _Could she?_

 _Would she?_

 _Will she?_

 _Love a beast like me?_

 _Could she?_

 _Would she?_

 _Will she?_

 _Love a beast who looks like me?_

 _Should I be a knight,_

 _In a suit of shining armor?_

 _And hide my face behind_

 _A mask so I don't alarm her?_

 _It's ridiculous to think!_

 _I could hide a mug like mine!_

 _If she could see inside of me,_

 _I wouldn't waste her time._

 _Could she?_

 _Would she?_

 _Will she?_

 _Love a beast like?_

 _Could she?_

 _Would she?_

 _Will she?_

 _Love a guy who looks like me?_

"Could she?" Ra asked himself again, he then shut off the music and went to bed without seeing Maya who had been spying in him.

Maya pov: I slipped away from Ra's home unseen by him. "I'm glad he didn't see me, Ra must've been talking about a girl he likes. But who is she?" I thought, I walked along the cobble stone path back to Isis's home.

As I walked back my eyes widen in realization. "What am I getting so worked up for? Ra can love whoever he wants, it's not like he'd love a mortal girl, like me." I said softly to myself, soon I got back to Isis's house and saw the others still asleep.

"Good, they haven't woken up. Looks like I'm safe." I thought, I took my place by Cleo and fell back asleep little did I know that Isis and Sekhmet had been spying on me and heard what I had said and they knew I was wrong because Ra does love me.

Isis pov: I looked at Sekhmet and said. "We must help, Maya. She needs to know that Ra does love her." Sekhmet nodded in agreement and asked. "I know, but how can we help them?" I thought about it and remembered something.

"Both Ra and Maya have a love for dance parties, right?" I asked with a smile, Sekhmet caught on and we decided to have a dance party where Ra will sing a duet with Maya and then they'll confess they're love for each other!

"This shall be perfect!" Sekhmet said to me with a smile, we started planing but because it was so late we went back to bed while thinking of how we'll get the two love birds together so they can confess and say how they feel.

Little did we know Set was gonna try and make Maya his bride-to-be again.

Set pov: "I will have Maya as my wife! And I won't let Ra interfere this time!" I said, Maya will by mine and mine alone for I shall not let my nephew Ra take her from me!

 **So, just a quick heads up the songs I used don't belong to me. The song I used in the first chapter is from Winx Club.**

 **The song I used for this chapter from an African cartoon version of Beauty and the Beast. Anyway please review and no flames!**


	3. Party Time!

Cleo pov: So it's been a full two weeks since Maya and I had spent the night with Isis and Sekhmet but I could tell that something was wrong with Maya although I didn't what.

"What's happen to my sister?" I thought, I couldn't ask her if she was alright since 1) both of us were in class and 2) we went to different schools. "I hope the school day goes fast." I thought to myself.

I think my wish came true because the belle had rung letting us know that it was time to head home so I went straight home and headed to Maya's room where I heard her singing part of a song that she shouldn't have been singing.

[ **Maya** ]

 _Would you come with me?_

 _We'll swim the deep blue sea,_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

 _We'll sail the ocean blue,_

 _Swim to strange parts anew_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

 _I'll confess my love to you,_

 _Underneath the new blue moon_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

 _So, would you come with me?_

 _We'll swim the deep blue sea,_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

"Maya! Stop!" I shouted as I burst into her room. "Cleo! I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Maya said looking ashamed, sis knew she couldn't sing that song since it'll enchant any boy who hears it so why would she break that rule?

"Why did you do that?" I asked her with curiosity in my voice. "I guess, I wasn't thinking." Maya said with a sad look, then I got to the point and asked her what was wrong so she told me that she was in love with Ra but it didn't look like he was interested in her.

"I think he does like you, maybe he loves you." I said to her. "I don't know about that. But I do know love is strange." Maya said to me with a smile, that we agreed on just then an invitation appeared out of thin air.

"What's it say?" I asked Maya while looking at the invit. "Looks like, we've been invited to a party. Which is being hosted by Isis and Sekhmet." Maya replied to me, sis was confused but I think I know what's going on so I replied and the invit vanished.

"Why did you say we accept?" Maya asked me with an annoyed tone, I held back a smirk. "Because, it would be rude to decline." I said to Maya, she knew that was true and didn't want to offend the gods by not going so we started getting ready.

Third person pov: Cleo and Maya went to the museum so they could meet up with Tut and Luxor then go to the party together. "This is gonna be fun!" Tut said to his friends with a smile.

"Yes, it will be, my cheerful sire!" Luxor said to Tut, Maya just hoped she wouldn't have to see Ra since she thought he didn't love her and would try to forget him if she could.

"I just hope I can avoid, Ra." Maya thought to herself, soon the foursome found themselves in Osiris's palace and saw that a ton of people have showed up for the party along with the gods.

"There you are!" Isis said to foursome, she was happy to see that Maya came so the plan could be put into action. "Thanks for inviting us, Isis." Cleo said to Isis with a smile, who happily chatted with her while Maya slipped away.

She saw Ra being mobbed by bunch of mortal girls and was upset. "No! He can love whoever he wants." Maya scolded herself, just then Skehmet made an announcement to everyone.

"Alright, so start our karaoke contest Ra will sing a duet with anyone of his choice." Sekhmet said to the crowed, all the girls minus Cleo and Maya shouted for Ra to pick them but he already had someone in mind.

"I choose you, Maya!" Ra said while pointing to Maya, who was very confused. "Why choose me? There are other girls who want to sing with you?" Maya thought, but went to the stage and was giving a mic then the music started. [Play Can't help falling in love from Strange Magic]

[ **Maya** ]

 _Wise, men, say_

 _Only fools, only fools rush in_

 _But, I, can't, help falling in love, with, you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be, would it be a sin?_

 _That I, can't, help falling in love, with, you_

[ **Ra** ]

 _As the river flows, surely to the see_

[ **Maya** ]

 _Darling so it goes, some things, are meant, to be_

[ **Both** ]

 _Oh yeah, some things, are meant, to be_

 _Take, my, hand (oh take mine)_

 _Take my whole, life, too (take my whole life too, o-oh)_

 _Cause I, can't, help falling in love, with, you_

 _Can't help, falling_

 _Can't help, falling_

 _Can't help, falling_

 _And I can't help me_

 _So I can't, help me (I can't help me)_

 _No I, can't, help, falling in love, with, you_

 _No I, no one can't help, falling in love, with, you_

Maya pov: When Ra and I stopped singing everyone was cheering for us so we bowed. "I have to get away from him, now!" I thought, so I tried to leave but Ra took hold of my hand and made announcement.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Ra asked everyone, so they gave him their attention. "Thank you! Now, I'd like to announce that I have found someone to be my wife." Everyone wanted to know just who the lucky the girl is but I didn't.

"You didn't know her, 'til now. My bride-to-be is Maya!" Ra said to everyone, now I'm really confused because I thought he loved someone else but no! He loves me, he really loves me!

"Maya, will you marry me?" Ra asked me, got down on one knee and held out a ring I smiled and said. "Yes!" Ra smiled put the ring on my finger and then kissed me while everyone cheered for us even Osiris gave us his blessing.

But our happy moment was ruined by Set. "No! Maya Is my bride-to-be!" Set yelled out and grabbed me. "Maya!" My friends and Fiance yelled. "Help, me!" I cried out, but it didn't matter since Set got away and took me back to his lair.

"We will wed and this time, no one shall get in the way!" Set said, he placed and enchantment around his lair. "Please, Ra. Help me!" I thought, I hope my friends and fiance can get to me in time of else I really will forced to marry Set!

 **Alright! New chapter is done, tune in for the next chapter. So I wanna say I don't either songs I used. The first half of the song I used is from Mako Mermaids but I added the rest and the other song is from Strange Magic, so please review and no flames!**


	4. Rescuing Maya!

Luxor pov: This is bad very, very bad! It was bad enough the first time Set took Maya but twice now that's just not funny. "It's starting to feel like the story of Hades and Persephone!" I thought dryly, as we ran to Set's lair.

"We have to save Maya! I can not and will not lose her!" Ra said with determination, now I know that his love for Maya is pure and true. "Don't worry, Ra. We'll save Maya!" Tut said to the god, but before we could enter the lair we slammed right into a barrier.

"What the? A barrier! Are you kidding me?!" Cleo shouted, I could tell she was losing it but who could blame her? I mean if it was my sister who was about be forced into marriage then I'd be very upset too.

"What have to break the barrier!" I said in a panic voice, like everyone else I was really worried about Maya. "Need a hand?" Isis asked us, we turned around and saw Ra's family ready to help get Maya.

"When did they get here?" We all thought, oh well since they were here. Tut and the gods combined their powers and broke through the barrier. "Now then, let's find Maya!" Osiris said to us.

So we split up Ra went with Tut, Cleo and I we kept searching for Maya but stopped when we heard singing. That sounds like, Maya!" Cleo whispered to us. [Play Siren Melody from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Maya** ]

 _Into the sea_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Down into the caves_

 _Kiss me, my love_

 _Come rest in my arms_

 _Dream your dreams with me_

 _Slide beneath the sea_

 _Come to me, my love_

 _Forget the land above._

Maya's voice was leading us to her and Cleo started to sing with her letting Maya know we're here and to keep Set away but I knew he'd hear us.

[ **Maya and Cleo** ]

 _Oooooooh oooh ooooh_

 _Oooooooh oooooh ooooh_

 _Ooohah stay away from me_

 _Release me from thy spell_

 _Back to the land above_

 _Spell is all but gone_

 _Now you're free!_

Third person pov: The foursome found Maya in a comfortable looking cell. "Maya!" They shouted in whisper, Maya looked up and saw her friends and fiance. "Guys! Your here!" Maya whispered happily to them.

Ra and Tut got Maya's cell opened and they ran to find the others but of course two of Set's Jackals decided to try and stop them. "Your not going anywhere!" One jackal said to the group.

"Yeah, Set's bride isn't going anywhere!" The second jackal said to the group, they tried to attack but Ra stopped them. "Let's go!" Ra said, he wanted to get Maya and her friends to safety before Set found them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Set asked the group. "Set, release us at once!" Ra said to his uncle, Set merely laughed and said. "I'll let you go, but only if Maya agrees to marry me." He laughed once more.

Ra was very angry at his uncle. "Maya would never agree!" Ra said to Set, Maya looked at Ra then at Set. "Ra's right. What your doing is not out of love but lust!" Maya said to Set.

"What do you mean?" Set asked Maya with a glare. "Think about it. But if you don't get it, I can help you understand." Maya said, she played some music and started to sing.

[You'll never win my love from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Maya** ]

 _You'll never win my love_

 _Coming on so strong_

 _You'll never win my love_

 _You're going at all wrong_

 _You'll never win my love_

 _Acting cruel or mean_

 _You'll never win my love_

 _Unless you change your routine_

 _If you abuse me,_

 _You'll only lose me_

 _You'll never make me care_

 _Give me a rough time,_

 _You'll have a tough time_

 _You'll never get anywhere_

 _What are you thinking of_

 _When you act unkind_

 _You'll never win my love_

 _Without a new frame of mind_

 _If you abuse me,_

 _You'll only lose me_

 _You'll never win my love!_

Cleo pov: Thanks to Maya's distraction Osiris and the other gods were able to banish Set forever and save Maya. "Thank the heavens, you're alright." Ra said to Maya. "I'm so happy you came." Maya said to Ra.

They shared a kiss and looked so happy but a thought just popped into my head. "Uh, not to ruin the happy moment. But if you plan on getting married then you have to tell, Mom." I said to Maya with a frown.

"You're right, Cleo. We'll talk with mom but later." Maya said to me with a smile, soon we returned to Osiris's palace and the party continued into the late hours good thing mom knew Maya and I were together so we'd be alright.

"How badly do you think mom will take the news of the marriage?" I asked Maya who was dancing beside me. "I don't think it'll be that bad." Maya said to me with a chuckle, soon the party came to an end and that meant we had to go home.

"So, the plan is that Ra will come and meet your Mother tomorrow?" Tut asked Maya. "Yep, and I think we'll have to tell her everything." Maya said to Tut.

He was okay with us telling mom everything including the parts that happened to Maya, even though Mom might freak out but that's to be expected.

When we got home, Maya and I went to our rooms and fell asleep. "I hope things will be alright tomorrow." I thought before falling into a deep sleep.

 **Alright, new chapter up and two left! So, I wanna say that I don't own the songs I used for this chapter other then that please review and no flames!**


	5. Telling Mom!

Iris pov: I was in the kitchen making breakfast for my daughters hoping that they'll wake up soon just then I heard them coming down the stairs. "Good morning Cleo and Maya." I said to them.

"Good morning, Mom." They said to me, we started to eat the pancakes I made and while eating I saw that my girls were glancing at each other. "Okay, what's wrong?" I asked them, they looked at each other then at me.

"Mom, I have something to tell you." Maya said to me. "What is it, Maya?" I asked her, she and Cleo started to tell about what they've been doing these last few month's Cleo started from when the Tut Ankh En Set A Mun exhibit had first opened of how she first met Tut and that Luxor can now talk.

Then Maya told me that she started going on adventures with Cleo, Luxor and Tutenstein after she was almost forced into marriage by Set which ended with Maya telling me that she's engaged to Ra.

"So, what do you think?" Cleo asked me, I was silent for a few seconds. "Alright, I accept all of this. But I would like to meet Ra." I said to my daughters, just as I said that a portal appeared and Ra stepped through it.

"I am here. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Carter." Ra said to me, like Maya I bowed to show my respect to him soon we began talking once we were done Ra went back to his palace so the wedding details could be sorted out while I took Cleo and Maya to pick out a wedding dress for Maya.

Third person pov: Iris, Cleo and Maya were at a dress shop looking for the perfect wedding dress when Maya found the one. "It looks like an Egyptian wedding dress!" Cleo said with a smile, the dress was long and sleeveless with gold jewels of the front and it came with a long veil.

Maya went to try it on when she came out Cleo and Iris smiled at Maya. "It's perfect!" Maya said to them, just then the perfect song came on and Maya started to sing along.

[Play Tomorrow is my wedding day from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Maya** ]

 _Get the satin for your gown_

 _Raise the hem and take it down_

 _Tomorrow is my wedding day_

 _(Tomorrow is my wedding day)_

 _Somethin' borrowed, somethin' new_

 _Somethin' big is comin' through_

 _Down the aisle I'm heading_

 _Tomorrow is my wedding_

 _Let the church bells ring_

 _I've got my guy, he's got the ring_

 _Down the aisle I'm heading_

 _Tomorrow is my wedding_

 _Somethin' borrowed, somethin' new_

 _Somethin' big is coming through_

 _Down the aisle I'm heading_

 _Tomorrow is my wedding_

 _Somethin' borrowed, somethin' new_

 _Somethin' big is coming through_

 _Down the aisle I'm heading_

 _Tomorrow is my wedding!_

After paying for the dress Iris went to the museum so she can Tut. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Carter." Tut said to Iris with a smile. "Nice to meet you to, Tut." Iris replied with a smile, the foursome were having fun talking.

After a few hours of talking Maya had to go to Osiris's palace to help with wedding details. "Tomorrow is going to be perfect." Isis said to Maya with a smile, she nodded in agreement soon everything was all set up and ready for tomorrow.

Maya pov: I got home right as Mom pulled supper out of the oven. "That smells great, Mom." I said with a smile, she had her home made cheese pizza that Cleo and I both love. "Thanks, Maya." Mom said to me.

After supper Cleo told us about a song she wanted to sing as I walked down the aisle. "Sure, that'd be awesome." I said to her with a smile, just then a song that Mom, Cleo and I love came on so we started to sing it.

[Play Midsummer night's madness from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Maya, Cleo and Iris** ]

 _Midsummer night's madness_

 _Love is everywhere_

 _Boys and girls are acting silly_

 _Everyone's up in the air_

 _Midsummer night's madness_

 _Cupid's come to town_

 _Shooting arrows willy-nilly_

 _Turning the world upside down_

 _(La, la, la, la, la) La, la, la, la,_

 _(La, la, la, la, la) La, la, la, la,_

 _(La, la, la, la, la) La, la, la,_

 _(La, la, la, la, la-aah)_

 _Midsummer night's madness_

 _Caught me in it's spell_

 _Never have I known such gladness_

 _Never have I felt so well_

 _Totally in a tizzy_

 _And so are all my friends_

 _The whole world's slightly dizzy_

 _And hoping the madness never ends_

 _(La, la, la, la, la) Midsummer night's madness_

 _(La, la, la, la, la) Midsummer night's madness!_

After the song stopped Cleo, Mom and I looked at each other then started laughing. "Oh, man. That was fun!" Cleo said to us while laughing, soon the three of got ready for bed after all it's gonna be a very busy day.

"I"m so looking foreword to tomorrow." I said to Cleo. "I am too!" Cleo said to me, the two of us were in my room have a sorta sleep over but since things were winding down Cleo and I fell asleep.

I'm really happy that I'll be marrying someone I truly love and I know we'll be very happy together!

 **Alright! New chapter is done and only one more to go! First I don't own either of the songs I used for this chapter, so, please review and no flames!**

 _(_


	6. Wedding Day!

Cleo pov: Today is the day! My sister is getting married and it's so exciting that I had to get the bride-to-be up and ready. "Come on, Maya! Time to get up!" I said to my sister who was still asleep.

"Cleo, I wanna sleep a bit more. Please?" Maya asked me. "No, way! You gotta get up!" I said to her, I ripped the blanket away form Maya. "Hey!" Maya said with a smile, we looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Glad to see you both up. Come on, we've got a busy day." Mom said to us. "Yes, Mom." Maya and I said to her, so we started to get ready first we went to get our hair and nails done after that we went to eat lunch then got in our dresses.

"Man, it's almost time!" Maya said with a nervous smile, I'm not sure why she was nervous since she performs in front of people all the time. "It'll be fine, Maya. You'll see." I said to her, we still had time before we had to leave for Osiris's palace so we went to get Tut.

"You look beautiful, Maya!" Tut and Luxor said with smiles. "Thanks you two." Maya said with a smile, soon it was time to go to the palace. "This it it!" Maya whispered to me, I held her hand so she didn't feel so nervous.

Once we got to the palace Isis and Sekhmet greeted us. "Hello, everyone! Ready for today, Maya?" Sekhmet asked Maya. "I'm a little nervous." Maya admitted to her, so Sekhmet and Isis gave her some advice soon it'll be time for the wedding to start.

Third person pov: Like Maya, Ra was also feeling nervous. "I'm sure if I can do this." Ra said to Osiris. "Ra, you'll be fine. Once you see Maya all fear will melt away." Osiris said to Ra with a smile.

"Your right. I can do this!" Ra said with confidence. "That's my boy." Osiris said with a smile, Ra and Osiris went to their spots near the alter while the guests too their seats and waited for the ceremony to start.

"Ready, Maya?" Isis asked her. "Ready." Maya said with confidence, Ra had already been informed about Cleo singing a song when Maya would walk down the aisle which was about now everyone stood up as the music started and Maya started her walk to the alter. [Play Happy Ever After from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Cleo** ]

 _It's a short walk down the aisle_

 _To a life filled with laughter_

 _A short walk down the aisle_

 _To a "Happy ever after"_

 _It's a short walk down the aisle_

 _To those long years together_

 _A short walk down the aisle_

 _To a life time of forever_

 _Two little words softly spoken_

 _Starts your life anew_

 _It's a short walk down the aisle_

 _Till you have to say "I do"_

 _It's a short walk down the aisle_

 _To a life filled with laughter_

 _A short walk down the aisle_

 _To a "Happy ever after!"_

Once Maya was the alter she and Ra exchanged their vows. "You may now, kiss the bride."Osiris said with a smile, when Maya and Ra kissed Maya started to glow. "You are now an immortal." Osiris said to Maya.

Cleo, Luxor and Iris also glowed which meant that they too are now immortal soon it's time for the after party and everyone was having fun. "Alright! Here's a song I know you'll love!" Maya said to the crowed.

[Play Love is like a storm tonight from Monster High Boo York Boo York]

[ **Maya** ]

 _Clap your hands_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _I said, clap your hands_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _Yeah!_

 _Clouds moving in_

 _It's about that time_

 _I can tell it's_

 _Gonna be a storm tonight_

 _Starts off slow_

 _Then look out below_

 _You can try to dodge the rain_

 _But there's nowhere to go_

 _It's the love (oh)_

 _Everywhere (oh)_

 _You can stay outside (oh)_

 _If you dare (oh-oh-oh)_

 _It's the love (oh)_

 _Everywhere (oh)_

 _You can stay outside (oh)_

 _If you dare (oh-oh-oh)_

 _Yeah, ye-yeah, ye-yeah!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight!_

 _Love it like a storm_

 _Tonight, tonight!_

 _Love in the air_

 _Love in the clouds_

 _Love's like a flood_

 _And it's pouring down!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight, tonight!_

 _I get so afraid_

 _I don't wanna get trapped_

 _In the eye of the storm_

 _Oh, no!_

 _Love traps you in_

 _And it takes you for a spin_

 _It's like a hurricane_

 _Brushing in_

 _It's the love (oh)_

 _Everywhere (oh)_

 _You can stay outside (oh)_

 _If you dare (oh-oh-oh)_

 _It's the love (oh)_

 _Everywhere (oh)_

 _You can stay outside (oh)_

 _If you dare (oh-oh-oh)_

 _Yeah!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight!_

 _Love in the air_

 _Love in the clouds_

 _Love's like a flood_

 _And it's pouring down!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight, tonight!_

 _Clap your hands_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _I said, clap your hands_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _Yeah!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight, tonight!_

 _Love in the air_

 _Love in the clouds_

 _Love's like a flood_

 _And it's pouring down!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight, tonight!_

Ra pov: After Maya was done singing everyone went crazy cheering for her. "That was amazing!" I said to Maya with a smile. "Thank you, honey." Maya said to me with a smile, we kissed and started to dance when a slow song came on.

As we danced My father Osiris started the fireworks and when they went the fireworks illuminated the sky with all kinds of beautiful colors. "This is the best day ever!" Maya said to me with a loving smile.

"I completely agree." I said to Maya with a loving smile, we shared a kiss once more then watched the fireworks show with everyone else. "Our future is a bright and happy one." I thought with a smile.

 **Yay! This is the last chapter of the story! I don't either of the songs I used for this story so please review and no flames!**


End file.
